


Dark Chocolate with Silver Glitter

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: A multitude of Birthdays for Severus Snape
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Dark Chocolate with Silver Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> This was slightly changed from what I started writing but...I liked it...Happy Birthday Severus Snape, wherever you may be.
> 
> <3 to the H&C peeps for always being there...and putting up with me...

“Morning Mama!”

“Good morning my beautiful boy. Happy Birthday! I can’t believe you are four already. You know what that means don’t you?” The dark haired woman turned to face him, her eyes shining slightly as she looked down at him.

“School soon! Mama, Mama, how long til school?” She chuckled at him and ruffled his hair, wiping her boys face with an indulgent smile. Tobias had obviously left him some “magic” chocolate on his bed. There was nothing magic about it of course. It was just dark chocolate with some of her edible silver balls ground into powder. But Tobias had insisted on the tradition for every birthday, Easter, Christmas…any time his little boy got closer to realising that magic from Daddy wasn’t real magic.

___

“Morning Mam!”

“Good morning Severus. Happy Birthday! Did you get it? Did it come?” He was fairly sure she was more excited about the letter he was expecting than he was. He knew he would receive the letter that meant he was headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry some time this morning. The letter that guaranteed him a place and his freedom. It was just a shame that he couldn’t take his mother with him. He really did not want to leave her with him. Even at eleven years old, he did not want to leave his Mam with his Da.

___

“Good morning Master Malfoy. Good morning Miss Black.”

“Good morning Master Snape. Miss Black and I are most displeased with you this morning.”

“Really, Master Snape. How could you keep this from us? Did you think we would not find out?” Severus looked between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, his betrothed, and wondered what they had found out. Had they found out he was a filthy Half-Blood? Had they found out his voice was cultured? Had they found out about the bullies in Gryffindor? Severus tried not to shake. He was thirteen, Lucius was in his Seventh Year and Narcissa in her Sixth. They were the first, and really the only, people who had accepted him in Slytherin. He ground his teeth, hoping they would explain to him.

“Happy Birthday Master Snape.” Lucius held out a tiny package of chocolates from Honeydukes, their coating almost black with how rich they were. His eyes lit up and he stoically took the package from Lucius’s hand, smiling softly at them both as they nodded and preceded him out of the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Good morning Lily!” The chocolates were stashed in his pocket and he would offer to share them with her just as soon as she handed him his present, whatever it was.

“Oh, hi Sev.” She flashed him a smile, heading to her seat at the front of the Potions Lab. First class on his birthday, double Potions. Wonderful!

“What have you got there, Lily?” He pointed towards the loosely wrapped package Lily was holding. He hoped it was the scarf he had seen her buying over the holidays. That had been a lovely charcoal grey with a dark stripe to it.

“Oh, it’s for Marlene. She asked me to bring her mail, she’s not feeling so well. Although, I think she is with Sirius Black again.” Lily pulled a face and Severus scowled at the name of one of the boys who tortured him regularly. He wouldn’t share the chocolates then. She had forgotten about his birthday. He’d keep the chocolates for himself then. Well. Maybe she could have one. She was his friend after all.

___

“Good morning Headmaster.”

“Good morning Severus my boy. I shall need a moment of your time after dinner tonight.” Albus twinkled at him and Severus nodded his acquiescence. All he had planned for the evening was a box of Honeydukes Best Dark Chocolate Truffles, a bottle of Firewhiskey from the Malfoys, and potentially a bar of the strange dark chocolate covered in silver glitter that had been coming to Hogwarts every year since his Mam had died. It hadn’t arrived yet but he suspected it would be waiting for him when he returned to his room.

___

“Good morning students. I have been asked to remind you that any student found taking food from the House Elves anywhere except the Great Hall will be expected to practice their curses on the House Elves who are disobeying Hogwarts Rules.” Amycus and Alecto cackled off to his right and left respectively and he sighed, sitting heavily in his seat. The dark chocolate hadn’t been in his room this morning. It hadn’t been in his office either. It appeared that whoever usually gifted him on his birthday hated him now too. He supposed he had played his role well.

___

“Good morning Apprentice Granger.”

“Good morning Master Snape.” She nodded to him, glancing up briefly before looking back at her notes again. She was almost through her Apprenticeship now, three years of studying under him had made her a more diligent, enthusiastic and generally incredible Potions Apprentice, soon to be Mistress. He grunted and walked to his desk, sitting heavily in the chair and closing his eyes tightly. She exhaled softly and he opened his eyes, noticing a small box on the desk in front of him. He opened the lid silently and couldn’t help the quirk of his lips as he smiled. Three small chocolates sat in front of him: a Honeydukes Best Dark Chocolate Truffle, a Firewhiskey Caramel Truffle and a Dark Chocolate Truffle covered in silvery glittery powder. He glanced up and caught her eye, giving a soft nod and a smile in thanks.

___

“Good morning wife.”

“Good morning husband, happy birthday. And Happy Anniversary.” His wife rolled to her side and brushed her lips against his in a sweet kiss that tasted of dark, rich chocolate.

“If you have been eating my birthday chocolates, wife, there are going to be consequences.” He growled softly and she giggled, flashing him a cheeky grin.

“Oh no, are you going to have to spank me?”


End file.
